


Shiver

by jenorama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenorama/pseuds/jenorama
Summary: Harry and Ginny are a bit on the outs with each other.  An impromptu outing and a terrible decision leads to a make-up.  Written for the Harry/Ginny Discord's Incognito Elf fic exchange for Goodlife23.  This is a little bit sideways of my Reconnecting Potterverse.





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodlife23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlife23/gifts).



Ginny absently stirred the cold tea in her mug as she read over the section on the brain and the effects of Memory Charms. _Repeated use of Memory Charms has been shown to have a deleterious effect on the amygdalae and are not recommended for use on children younger than six,_ she read, frowning as a thought came to her. _How old was Ron when the twins turned his teddy into a spider? I wonder if that’s why Mum never did a charm for him?_

She glanced out of the window at the snow falling thickly from the iron-gray clouds. _I wonder if I could use a charm now and make him forget? Would he still be afraid of spiders?_ The door of her room opened and Hermione stepped in, sending all thoughts of experimenting on her brother out of Ginny’s head.

“Oh, Ginny! More studying?” she said, sitting down on the edge of Ginny’s bed. Crookshanks jumped into her lap and she automatically started petting him, his loud purrs reverberating around the room. 

“I have winter exams coming up soon and they’re going to be tricky,” Ginny said, taking the opportunity to stretch her sore back. “Besides, that’s rich, coming from you.” 

Hermione had the good grace to blush, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink as she brushed Ginny’s comment aside. “It’s a beautiful day, don’t you think? I love winter. The air is so crisp and fresh.”

Ginny raised her tea to her mouth and nearly took a drink before remembering that it had gone stone cold, looking at Hermione through narrowed eyes. “What are you on about? You used to complain endlessly about snow and ice when we were at Hogwarts.”

“Well, those were Scottish winters and completely different.” Ginny followed her gaze to the window and the fat, wet flakes coming down in a torrent. “Snow in London is completely different, don’t you think?”

“It’s still cold and wet.” Ginny tapped the mug with her wand, restoring the cold tea to the perfect temperature before taking a sip. “What’s going on?”

“You’ve been cooped up in here and it’s almost the end of the weekend! Ron and I are going out ice skating—say you’ll come with us!” Hermione said, eyes bright with excitement.

“Where are you going?” Ginny said slowly.

“Hyde Park!” Hermione nearly clapped in glee and Ginny groaned.

“Winter Wonderland? It’ll be crawling with tourists and Muggles!”

“Oh, so what? Do come! It’ll be fantastic fun!” Hermione raised an eyebrow, her smile taking on a slyness that looked disturbingly natural. “Mulled wine and pretzels …” she sang.

Ginny looked out of the window again and then back to her book, the words blurring together in one big lump. _It would be nice to get out, even if it’s just to watch my brother and Hermione snog. The wine will make up for it._ “Yeah, all right. Let me find my skates.”

Delighted, Hermione jumped up from the bed, her silver otter Patronus swimming away through the window. “Excellent. Ron and Harry will meet us there!” Spinning around in a whirl of frizzy hair, Hermione left the room, presumably to find her own skates.

“Harry’s coming, too? Ugh,” Ginny said to the empty room, finishing the rest of her tea.

***  
Harry stared moodily out of his bedroom window at the falling snow. _Not looking forward to stealth drills tomorrow at all. Who practices being sneaky in the snow?_ Feeling glum at the prospect, he spun around in his desk chair, the dull gold of his old Snitch catching his eye. Picking it up, he leaned back in the chair, tossing the old ball up and catching it. 

Carefully avoiding thinking of his waiting Auror coursework, he turned his mind to what else he could be doing. _I should see if Ron wants to go down to the Leaky. Or I could go myself. He’s a shitty wingman these days now that he and Hermione are …_ “Nope. Not thinking about that,” he said aloud, steering his mind away from exactly what his two best friends were getting up to of late.

“Not thinking about what?” Ron asked, throwing his door open and summoning the Snitch to him just as Harry was about to close his hand on it. He spied the folder on Harry’s desk and made a face. “Don’t blame you for not wanting to think of that. Reading old cases is bloody boring!”

Ron’s criticism made Harry feel oddly defensive and he picked up the manila folder. “Well, this one’s actually—”

“Read it. It’s stupid. Here’s a spoiler for you—he did it, just like they all do.” Ron tossed the Snitch from hand to hand, snorting when Harry summoned it back. “Listen, me and Hermione are going to go skating. Fancy coming along?”

“Skating? Since when do you skate?” Harry said, tossing the Snitch up in the air again, trying to wandlessly hold it motionless in midair.

“I skate,” Ron said, rolling his eyes when Harry lifted an eyebrow. “Whatever. Just trying to be a mate and save you from being a shut-in. Stay here with your little ball and precious case files, all right?”

Harry sighed and let the Snitch fall back into his hands. “Where are you going?”

“Hyde Park.”

“Winter Wonderland? Ugh, that place’ll be full of Muggles and tourists.” Harry stood up and stretched his arms high over his head just as Hermione’s silver otter burst through the wall. Curious, he watched as Ron touched its nose, smiling as he heard Hermione’s message.

“Get your kit, mate. Hermione and Ginny are going to meet us there,” Ron said, spinning on his heel to find his own gear.

“Great, Ginny’s coming, too?” Harry sighed and shook his head, turning to his closet to find his skates.

***  
“This place is demented,” Ginny said, stopping in the middle of the flow of traffic, nearly overwhelmed by the dizzying array of festive lights in all the colors of the rainbow.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Hermione said, her eyes shining in the flashing lights as she pulled Ginny out of the way of the people behind them.

“It’s … umm … yeah.” Trying to look everywhere at once, Ginny held on to Hermione’s arm as she followed her friend through the throng.

“Ron said they’d meet us by the ice bar,” Hermione said, neatly sidestepping a pack of screaming, sugar-addled children.

“The what?”

“The ice bar! You put on a giant anorak and go inside this freezing room and they serve you drinks in cups made out of ice!”

“Sounds delightful,” Ginny said in a tone that conveyed the exact opposite as Hermione paused to examine what she supposed was a map of the madness before pulling her in a completely different direction.

“There they are!” Hermione waved madly and Ginny peered over the milling crowd, finally catching sight of her brother’s bright red-gold hair. Standing next to him with his skates slung over his shoulder was Harry, looking like he’d rather be inspecting Thestral dung for parasites than be in the middle of the seething throng of people.

Spotting the two girls, Ron strode forward, the crowd seeming to part naturally for him as he swept Hermione up in a bear hug and kissed her soundly. “What took you so long? We’ve been waiting here for ages!”

“I had to get ready,” Hermione said in an impressive display of coquettishness.

“You roll out of bed ready,” Ron murmured, bending down to kiss her on the forehead. Ginny glanced over at Harry, exchanging an eye roll as Hermione giggled.

“Come on, let’s go in here and get a drink!” Hermione grabbed Ron’s hand and strode towards the entrance of the ice bar, leaving Harry and Ginny to follow in their wake.

“Hiya,” Harry said with an awkward wave, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

“Hi,” Ginny said, looking him up and down. He wore an entirely too ostentatious dragonhide jacket over an old Weasley jumper and jeans that were going threadbare at the cuffs and knees. _Hair just an absolute disaster as usual. God, why couldn’t Ron have brought Dean along? At least he has some style._

They joined the queue behind Ron and Hermione, Ginny making sure that there was plenty of space between the two of them in the middle of the crowded queue. “How’ve you been?” he asked after several moments of silence. 

“Fine.” Ginny crossed her arms and fixed her eyes on the middle of Ron’s back. 

Harry sighed and she saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye before he turned to ignore her, engaging Ron in conversation. Hermione shuffled closer to her in the crowd and leaned in close. “Don’t tell me you’re still in a strop about that treacle tart,” she said in a chiding voice.

Heat rose to Ginny’s face in spite of the chill. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Hermione said, giving her a skeptical look. 

Ginny took a deep breath and affected a superior air. “Listen, he just expressed his opinion about my cooking. Why should I be in a strop?” Just then, Ron shoved a giant silver anorak in her face. “What’s this?”

“Put it on. We’re going in next,” he said, pushing one at Harry. Ginny wrinkled her nose and stealthily cast a Freshening Charm on it, not particularly interested in spending time in a stranger’s DNA. Harry held his borrowed anorak out and she put her wand away, turning her back on him.

Hermione performed a similar cleanse on her anorak before putting it on. “Please try to have a little fun, all right?” she said as the door opened, letting out a swirl of ice-cold fog and loud, pounding music. 

Inside, Ginny’s breath practically froze in her throat at the intense cold as she looked around the small space. A long bar made out of the clearest ice she’d ever seen dominated one end of the room, flanked by enormous ice sculptures. There was a reindeer with a bright red nose that must have had a light hidden in it somewhere and a jolly snowman, complete with a red and green scarf and top hat. 

“Look, even the seats are made of ice!” Ron said, slapping his hand on one of the barstools. “How’d you like to sit your bare arse on one of those?”

“That’s why they give you these,” Hermione said, spreading her arms. The sleeves of her silver anorak were far too long and made her look like a little girl wearing her father’s coat. “Let’s see what they have to drink!”

What they had to drink were mostly sweet, fruity drinks Ginny saw with dismay. Harry loomed over her shoulder, squinting at the menu card in her hand. “Not a decent shot in the house,” he said, uncannily echoing her thoughts, which only annoyed her even more.

Ginny spent the next twenty minutes trying to stay warm in the freezing cold bar, sucking down a mediocre drink served in a glass made of ice and trying to avoid Harry in the tiny space as the loud, pounding music gave her a headache. Finally, the doors opened with a cloud of icy vapor and they were herded out, the next group eagerly awaiting their turn in their borrowed silver anoraks.

“It’s not that great,” Ginny said to a girl in the queue. “They have only disgusting, fruity drinks and no good shots.” The girl and her companion, a tall young man with the look of a chav out on holiday, both shrugged, not seeming to care as long as there was some sort of alcohol on offer.

“Aw come on, Gin! Don’t spoil their fun!” Harry said, putting an unwelcome arm around her shoulders.

 _No, don’t hex him. We’re in a public place,_ she told herself, angrily shaking him off and striding away. “I’ll do what I want,” she said, turning to look at him over her shoulder. “And don’t call me Gin.”

***  
Harry watched Ginny walk away, face flaming in what he was trying to convince himself wasn’t embarrassment. “I’ll bloody well call you what I want,” he mumbled under his breath. Ron shot him a raised eyebrow look as he passed by with Hermione, her hand held firmly in his. 

Rolling his eyes at his best friends, Harry shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and followed them, fuming at Ginny and her current attitude towards him. _I wasn’t the one that was hanging all over Dean Thomas in the Leaky last week,_ he thought, lip curling at the memory.

He’d followed Ron into the pub, wanting nothing more than a good pint and a chance to relax and let his brain go to mush after the trying week of training. “Bloody Potions,” Ron groaned, settling onto the stool next to Harry’s and clinking his glass against his.

“Well, at least there’s no Snape, yeah?” Harry said, wiping the foam of the perfectly-poured Guinness from his upper lip. 

“Too right!” Ron said, moving over to make room for a couple of other Auror cadets that had joined them at the bar, falling into easy conversation with Andy Burnham.

Harry let the noise of the pub wash over him as he nursed his pint, eyes roaming over the patrons, nodding at familiar faces. “Oh no! You cheated!” a voice said, carrying out of a dim alcove over by the dart board. Head swiveling, Harry squinted toward the voice, catching a glimpse of long, dark-red hair. _Ginny? What—_

An instant later, he heard Dean’s distinctive rolling laugh and his stomach clenched, the perfectly lovely Guinness going sour in his mouth. Forcing himself to swallow, he frowned, focusing his attention on the pair in the alcove. 

“I didn’t cheat! It was a fair throw!” Dean insisted. “I’m just that good.”

“But you got it right in the bullseye! Mine didn’t get nearly that close!” Harry practiced his stealth observation skills as he watched Dean and Ginny by the dart board. Ginny was clearly pouting, glaring up at Dean.

Dean moved his lanky body easily around her as he took his three darts out of the board and chalked his score, making Ginny squawk some more. “You didn’t say we were keeping score! I thought this was just friends!”

“We are friends, aren’t we?” Dean said, spreading his long arms wide and grinning his impressively white-toothed grin. Harry ached to give him a good bash right in the middle of it. 

“Well, if you’re going to continue to cheat, I don’t know how much longer that’ll last!” Ginny raised her eyebrow at him and picked up her cider, closing her eyes as she took a long drink. The sight of her obvious pleasure in the drink made the hair on Harry’s arms practically stand straight up and judging by the look on Dean’s face, he wasn’t the only one that was enjoying the sight.

“Come on, I’ll coach you, all right?” Dean said, taking Ginny’s arm and guiding her to the toe line. Harry watched without seeming to as Dean arranged her stance, putting his hands on her shoulders to square them and then her hips, insisting they were twisted and would spoil her aim. “All right, hold the dart, not too tight! You’re squeezing it too tight. You’ve got to relax!” 

“I _am_ relaxed!” Ginny shook out her arms and hands, doing a little dance and coming perilously close to rubbing her bottom against Dean’s front. Harry noticed that Dean did nothing to increase the distance between the two of them. 

_What is she doing? She’s practically … throwing herself at him!_ he thought as she finished her ridiculous dance and took up the dart once more, focusing on the board as Dean adjusted her arm. Abruptly she threw, jumping in victory when it landed in the triple ring. 

“Look at that!” she said, turning to look at Dean, eyes shining with delight. 

“Well done, you!” Dean practically engulfed her in a hug and Harry couldn’t stand to watch any more. 

“I’m out, mate,” he said, giving Ron a punch on his shoulder as he slid off the barstool.

Ron turned and looked at him with a frown, noticing his half-drunk Guinness. “You all right?”

“Got a headache and bad stomach. Potion fumes, yeah?” Harry said, feeling stupid for leaving and making up such a rubbish excuse. Ron nodded in sympathy and Harry fled the pub, chased out by Ginny’s laughter.

***  
Ginny sat on the bench, making sure her skate was tied as tight as she could get it with her cold fingers. The snow had stopped falling a little bit ago, but now the sun was on its downward swing and it promised to be a very cold night. She pulled on her other skate, throwing a dark look at Harry further down the bench.

He was chatting to Ron, laughing at some joke or other as he stood up in his skates, bouncing a little in the preparation area to test the laces. _What right does he have to just … be … ugh!_ She shook her head and focused back on getting her skate properly laced. 

Hermione sidled closer to her on the bench. “What’s got you so riled up?” she asked, giving Ginny a concerned look. “I thought you’d have some fun out here with us.”

Ginny sighed and sat back, putting her hands in her jacket pockets. “Sorry. It’s just … he’s so irritating sometimes! Look at him,” she said, pointing to where Harry was effortlessly skating backwards.

“So? He’s just skating, it’s not like he’s—” she said, cutting herself off when he executed a spin and then continued backwards. “Well, that can’t be all.”

“No, it’s not. It’s that stupid treacle tart.”

“Ginny! That was ages ago!” Hermione said, clearly scandalized. “Do you mean to say that you’ve been upset with him since then?”

Squirming uncomfortably on the bench, Ginny took her hands out of her pockets and turned her attention back to her skate, hiding her flaming cheeks from Hermione. “Maybe,” she muttered, thinking back to that Sunday at the Burrow.

She’d spent all day working on the treacle tart and had made the whole thing from scratch. Preparing the dough, working it with her hands, the endless rolling and chilling, all under the watchful eye of her mother. Making the breadcrumbs and getting the filling just the right balance of sweet from the golden syrup and tart from the lemon had been a process of trial and error. The lattice covering was a work of art. 

When she brought it out on her grandmother’s serving platter at the end of dinner, everyone had sighed in anticipation, but she only had eyes for Harry’s reaction and surreptitiously watched him as he dug into his slice. _One bite, he’s chewing, swallowing … what’s that look on his face?_ Ginny came on high alert, forgetting to eat her own slice as she watched him hesitantly cut another bite with his fork. The mildly disappointed expression on his face didn’t change and her heart fell when she saw him push his plate towards Ron.

“Lovely tart, dear,” her mother said, beaming at her proudly. Ginny saw Harry’s eyes widen, but he didn’t pull the plate back towards him, she saw.

 _He hates it. I’m a rubbish cook and I can’t even make his favorite pudding._ With an effort of will, she smiled back at Molly. “Thanks, Mum. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Ron, George and her dad all complimented her skill and she didn’t miss Ron’s elbow in Harry’s side, prompting him to say something. “Yeah, Gin, it was nice. I just ate too much at dinner,” he said, his excuse sounding lame to her. 

_I will not be embarrassed by him! I did a good job! He’s just too much of an arse to see it!_ “Well, maybe next time you’ll save a bit of room, then,” she said, digging into her own slice and smiling sweetly at him. He smiled back in a distracted fashion and turned to chat to Ron, looking as if he’d dismissed her and her apparently subpar tart from his mind.

Shaking her head in irritation at Harry, she refocused on her skate, tying it securely and standing up. She automatically looked for him in the throng of skaters, irritating herself even further when she saw him weaving in and out of several small groups. He’d attracted the attention of a group of giggling teenaged girls and she saw him look back and smile.

 _Ugh, who does he think he is?_ She thought as she skated onto the ice. _He’s not the only one who can skate. In fact, I taught him some of what he knows!_ He’d been so awkward the first time he’d tried ice skating at Hogwarts that Ginny and Hermione had both taken a hand and showed him the ropes until his natural athleticism had kicked in and had him sailing around the ice as if he’d been born to it.

Determined to put him out of her mind, she pushed forward on her skates, enjoying the sensation of gliding smoothly on the well-tended ice of the rink. Seating her knit beanie tighter on her head, she sped up, breath making white streams behind her. Up ahead, she saw Ron and Hermione skating together, hands held tightly between them and her throat tightened when her brother leaned over to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

Almost against her will, she looked for Harry once more, finding him skating backwards again, holding the hands of one of the gigglers, obviously giving her a bit of a lesson. Ginny felt her blood pressure rise as the girl obviously faked a stumble, shrieking as she fell against him, forcing him to catch her. She skated past them, stifling the urge to cut in front of them and make Harry falter, showing the girl that he wasn’t all that.

 _Maybe I ought to find myself a young man that looks like he could use a little help._ Ginny looked around the rink, finding that all of the likely young men were with their girlfriends or wives. _Well, except for them,_ she thought, scowling at a group of ten-year-olds that kept on getting in her way and interrupting her rhythm. _No wonder that slag glommed on to Harry; he’s the only single bloke out here._

The sun was almost fully down and the multicolored electric lights had come on, lending the man-made rink an almost magical air. A little snow flurry had started, the drifting flakes colored by the lights. Ginny let out a deep breath, trying to release her ire at Harry along with it and breathe in enjoyment of the evening with her friends. Feeling marginally successful, she caught up with Ron and Hermione again, putting Harry and the giggler out of her mind.

“Having a good time?” Hermione asked, grabbing onto her hand.

“I needed to get out,” Ginny said, “thanks for asking me along.” She raised her eyebrow at her brother. “Are you sure you two wouldn’t rather be alone?”

Ron’s nose was already pink from cold, so it was hard to tell if she’d scored a point, but she figured his derisive snort was evidence enough. “I couldn’t let my little sister become a boring book worm,” he said, grinning when Hermione tapped his arm.

“Hey, you don’t think I’m boring!”

“Love, boring is the last thing you could ever possibly be.” Ron looked down at Hermione, pure adoration in his eyes.

“Ugh, you two are disgusting. I’m off,” Ginny said, letting go of Hermione’s hand and briefly skating backwards to wave at them.

“Ginny, look—” Hermione called, a split-second before Ginny ran right into Harry. “—out,” she finished, sliding to a stop and helping her up from where she’d fallen on her knees while other skaters continued to stream around them.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked, taking her other arm.

Hot with embarrassment, Ginny jerked away from his grip. “Fine. Thanks.” She straightened her jacket that had gone askew and skated away from the scene of the crime, beyond grateful for the cold air cooling her cheeks. _Thank God I didn’t fall on my arse,_ she thought gloomily as she made another circuit. She’d just passed Ron and Hermione once more when she heard a startled, “Oh!” behind her.

She spun around and saw Hermione on the ice now, wincing in pain and reaching for her right ankle. Ron crouched down awkwardly next to her and Harry arrived in a shower of snow. “What happened?” Ginny asked, wishing she was able to draw her wand in this bunch of Muggles.

“I don’t know. I was just going along and then there was a pop and it went,” Hermione said, wincing in pain. “I think I just sprained it.”

“Here, let’s get you off of this ice,” Ginny said, taking charge and directing Harry and Ron to help her up and get her over to the bench they’d used earlier. “Let’s get this skate off and take a look.” After a few minutes of careful prodding, Ginny nodded. “It doesn’t seem broken, so I think it’s just a sprain.” She looked around at the crowd, some staring curiously at them. “I can’t really do anything for you right here, so let’s head back to the flat and I’ll get you sorted.”

“Oh, no, I don’t want you to cut your evening short! It’s not even halfway through the session,” Hermione protested. 

“Yeah, Ginny. Stay and skate. Someone ought to get my money’s worth,” Ron said, grinning at her. “I’ll take Hermione home and we’ll do it the old-fashioned way with some ice and elevation.”

“But I have a spell—” 

“I’ll be fine, Ginny,” Hermione said, squeezing her hand. “Stay and skate, okay? And then have a mulled wine for me.”

Out of habit, Ginny looked at Harry who shrugged, the gesture seeming to acknowledge the fruitlessness that was a hallmark of arguing with Hermione. “Fine. But I’m seeing to it as soon as I’m home, all right?”

“Yes, of course,” Hermione agreed, hauling herself up off the bench with Ron’s help. “I’ll see you back at the flat.” 

“See you later, mate,” Ron said, bashing his fist against Harry’s. 

“Later.” The two of them watched Ron and Hermione walk away into the crowd, Hermione leaning awkwardly against her boyfriend. “So, I guess we should skate some more, yeah?” Harry said, holding his hand out to her.

“You can. I’m done.” Ginny sat down and started taking off her skates. “I’ve got to go and make sure that Hermione’s really all right.”

“I think she’s fine.” Harry sat down on the bench next to her, working at the laces on his skates.

“She just sprained her ankle. How can she be fine?” Ginny yanked off a boot and shoved her foot into a trainer. 

“Well, whether she really sprained her ankle or not, I don’t think you want to go back to your flat right now.”

Ginny paused in unlacing the second boot. “Are you saying she faked it?” Again, Harry shrugged. “Did she—are they—how dare they!”

“How dare they what?” Harry asked, quickly tying the laces on his trainers.

“How dare they try and make us spend time together?” Ginny said, tying her second trainer much too tight in her frustration.

Harry stared at her, mouth open before closing it with an almost audible snap. “I didn’t realize spending time with me would be so difficult for you,” he said before grabbing his skates and stalking away from her.

“Oh bugger,” Ginny said. Ignoring the too-tight shoe, she snatched up her skates and went after him. “Harry, wait!” she called, dodging around people gathering for the next skate session. He stopped and turned, the lights catching the snowflakes in his dark hair. Ginny had to squash the impulse to brush them away. “I’m sorry. I’m just on edge over this next round of tests, I guess,” she said, hoping that the excuse sounded plausible.

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and threaded through the crowd. “D’you want to get that wine?”

“Not really. It’s too crowded and it’d take forever and be overpriced. Let’s head to the Leaky since it seems I need to be away from my place for a while.” They headed towards the nearest exit for Winter Wonderland, coming out near the Serpentine.

Quiet, save for the crunching snow, Ginny looked out over the lake. “It’s frozen over,” she remarked with surprise.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Locals are in a bit of a tizzy over it.” He moved closer to the shore, seemingly entranced by the play of the gaslights on the ice. “This is where they should have set up the rink.”

“It’s probably not thick enough. Think of the weight of all those people,” Ginny said as Harry took a step out onto the ice. “Come on, you’re making me nervous. Let’s go.”

Tossing his skates on the shore, Harry grinned at her. “I bet the ice is thick enough. I want to see how far I can slide.”

“Harry, don’t be a show off! Get off that ice right now!”

“Or what?” Harry slid further away from the safety of the lakeshore. “You’ll tell your mum?” Frustrated and worried, Ginny crossed her arms, refusing to satisfy him with a reply. That he was halfway right only made her angry. “Let me see how far I can get in one slide and then we’ll go.”

Ginny waved her hand impatiently. “Fine. Get it over with, showboat.” 

Coming back on the shore, Harry stood facing the ice-covered lake. “I’ll get a running start and …” he said, doing exactly that, giving a small jump onto the ice after a short run.

Heart in her mouth, Ginny watched as he windmilled his arms to keep his balance as he slid on his trainers out onto the ice with a loud whoop, slowly coming to a stop about twenty-five meters away. Carefully turning in place, he spread his arms, shooting her a brilliant smile. “I got pretty far on that slide! See? I told you it was fine!” he called, hopping up and down. A split-second later, he disappeared as he fell through the ice.

Ginny stood on the shore, trying to process what she’d just seen. One second, Harry was standing there on the ice, giving her his biggest, cockiest grin and then he wasn’t. _Did he Apparate? No!_ “Oh my goodness, he’s fallen through the ice!” In an instant, Ginny was on the ice, wand out, running toward the jagged hole where Harry had been standing.

A loud _crack_ stopped her headlong rush and she lit her wand, slowing to a maddening creep, desperately hoping to see Harry’s head pop out or even better, Harry Apparating out of the water on his own power. _Not bloody likely, he’s probably lost consciousness! Oh, Harry! Don’t be dead!_

Reaching the hole in the ice, Ginny peered down, pointing her lit wand down towards the water, heart quickening at the vague outline of Harry just under the surface. _Thank God it’s a lake and not a river! One more second, love!_ Standing up, she carefully enlarged the hole with a Blasting Charm and holding her breath, cast _Levicorpus._ Harry rose out of the freezing cold water, eyes closed and pale as a ghost.

Praying that they weren’t attracting any attention in the relatively deserted area, Ginny got him to solid ground as quickly as she could, falling down on her knees and jamming her fingers hard against his carotid artery, heart thumping wildly at the fluttering of his pulse. _Not dead! He’s probably got some water in him, though._ Grabbing the shoulder of his sodden dragonhide jacket, Ginny heaved with all her strength and got Harry onto his side, holding him steady as she carefully cast _Respiratussis,_ causing Harry to give great big wracking coughs, driving the water out of his lungs.

Stomach clenched, Ginny soothed him as best he could as he groaned and hacked his way back to consciousness, his eyes flickering open to look at her. “Gin,” he rasped, “what happened?”

“You were showing off and fell through the ice,” she said, helping him sit up.

“I … what?” Harry frowned as his teeth started to chatter. 

“Come on, you’re not out of the woods yet. We need to get your core temperature back up. Can you stand?” Harry nodded and she got to her feet, helping him up on his wobbly legs. “Hold tight. Your place should be clear?” Unable to speak through his chills, Harry nodded again, arms wrapped around her. She could feel the chill of his wet clothes through hers and closed her eyes, concentrating on Apparating the two of them safely to his and Ron’s shared flat.

Blessed warmth surrounded them after the squeezing nothingness of Apparation and Harry sagged against her, his weight almost sending her to the floor. “Come on, love, let’s get you warm again.” Ginny half-led half-dragged him down the hall and into his bedroom, barely getting him to the bed before he fell down. She could see that the chills had set in in earnest and he hunched over, trying to make them stop.

“Let’s get these wet things off of you,” Ginny said, pushing the soaked dragonhide jacket off of his shoulders. “Up.” Harry mimicked her raised arms and she pulled both the jumper and tee shirt underneath off, letting them fall to the floor with a wet splat. She allowed herself a brief moment to admire the contrast of his pale skin against the dark hair of his chest before pushing the thought aside. _He’s a patient right now, so focus!_

Harry fumbled at his belt with numb fingers and she pushed them aside, quickly unbuckling it and pulling open the button fly of his jeans. “Why Miss Weasley,” he said through fits and starts, “I don’t think you’ve ever been this eager to get my clothes off.”

“You were never about to die before, Potter.” Ginny pulled his sodden trainers off and stripped off his socks, briefly wrapping her fingers around his ice-cold toes. Still wracked by tremors, Harry stood, one hand on her shoulder as he let his jeans fall down.

“What about …?” he asked, hooking a thumb in the waistband of his wet plaid boxers.

“Off. I’ll get you a dry pair.” She turned her back, giving him a bit of privacy while she went through his drawers, grabbing a pair with little rubber duckies printed all over. Distracting herself while he put them on, she pulled the blankets on his bed back, shooting a blast of hot air at the pillows and bottom sheet, trying to give as much starting warmth as possible. She bundled Harry in, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

“Thanks,” he breathed, closing his eyes as he continued to shake. 

“Do you have a hot water bottle or anything?” she asked, shaking her head when he didn’t answer. _I’ll have to figure something out._ She left his room and went into the kitchen, looking for something that wouldn’t be missed that she could transfigure into a hot water bottle. One drawer was full of kitchen towels and she grabbed one, quickly turning it into the water bottle she remembered her mum using when she was a perpetually cold child. She filled it with hot water and headed back into Harry’s bedroom, frowning to see him curled up on one side, still shaking.

“Here, hug this, all right?” She slid the hot bladder under the covers, settling it by his stomach. Ginny stood next to the bed, resting her palm on his still too cool forehead. Thinking back to her trauma training, she came to a decision and toed off her trainers. “What are you doing?” Harry mumbled, one eye opening at the sound of her undressing.

“I’m getting in with you.” She pulled her jumper over her head, tossing it onto his desk chair.

“What? No, you don’t have to.” Harry tried to sit up and Ginny pushed him back with one hand while pushing her jeans down with the other.

“You’re freezing cold and you’re in shock. We need to get your core temperature back up as quickly as possible and you’re going to need more than that little bottle.” She slid into the other side of the bed, molding her body around Harry’s and laying an arm over his waist, grabbing one of his hands and lacing her warm fingers through his cold ones.

Settling her cheek against his shoulder, she lay still and waited for his shaking to stop.

***  
Harry was warm, gloriously, wonderfully warm. He opened his eyes, a little surprised to see his own bedroom and he frowned when he realized that not only was he in bed, he wasn’t alone. Turning his head, he saw dark red hair and a burst of electricity went through him. “Gin?” he said, having to clear his throat twice before he could get the word out.

“Harry, how do you feel?” Ginny shifted around, propping herself up on one elbow as she swept her other hand from his forehead, down his neck to his chest and ribs. 

“Um, tired? And my throat hurts.” He looked at her, realizing that she was in her underwear. “What are you—”

“You don’t remember what happened?”

Harry struggled to sit up, clutching the blankets to his chest. “No. I remember Winter Wonderland, but how did we, uh, end up in bed together?”

“I’ll tell you all about it. Thirsty?” Ginny slid out of bed, pushing her long hair behind her ears and stood beside him, clad only in her bra and knickers. Harry could see small bumps of gooseflesh on the skin of her bare stomach, the sight warming him more than the blankets.

“Erm, yeah, actually.” Harry subtly adjusted his position, hoping that his burgeoning erection wasn’t obvious. Ginny left the room and he heard her rummaging around in the kitchen, coming back a moment later with two glasses. The rich golden hue of the Firewhisky shone in the low light of the room and he accepted the glass she handed him with gratitude.

“Slow, all right? Sip, don’t gulp.” Ginny got back into bed and snuggled close to him, sipping from her own glass.

A tremor shook his belly as he took an experimental sip of his drink, the sharp smell of the whisky making him wrinkle his nose. “This is half water,” he said after his first swallow.

“Well, I don’t need you drunk in addition to almost drowned,” Ginny said, giving Harry the shock of his life.

“What? What happened?” he said, struggling to remember anything that had happened after they’d left the skating rink. “We left and then … and then what?” Frustrated with the gaping hole in his memory, he took a bigger swallow of the whisky than he intended and ended up giving himself a coughing fit, his raw throat stinging.

“You decided to show me how fantastic you are at sliding around on the ice,” Ginny said once he’d finally settled back down, still rubbing small circles on his back.

Harry frowned. “But the rink—” 

Ginny shook her head and drank more of the whisky. “Not on the rink. The Serpentine.”

Harry stared at her, eyes narrowed. “I went out onto the frozen Serpentine.”

“Yes. You gave yourself a running start and slid out onto the ice in your trainers. Wanted to see how far you could get.” Ginny brushed his hair away from his forehead, brown eyes full of concern. “You got out there and jumped up and down to show me how safe it was and the ice just went out from under you.”

Silent, Harry thought, wishing he had access to a Pensieve. “I don’t remember any of that.” He swallowed another mouthful of watered whisky and looked at Ginny, shrugging apologetically. “Sorry. I’ve been a bit of an arse lately.”

Ginny sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, her long hair tickling his skin. “I think we both have been.”

They were both quiet for several moments and then they both spoke at the same time.

“How long have you—”

“Why didn’t you—”

Ginny giggled and tapped him on the shoulder. “You first then.” She settled herself back against the pillows piled up on the headboard, letting the blankets fall down a little, giving Harry a good view of her lacy bra.

Momentarily mesmerized by the dusting of freckles on her chest, Harry finished his whisky and burrowed a little deeper under the blankets, still not quite yet able to shake off the last bit of lingering chill. “Erm, so how long have you been seeing Dean, then?” he asked, not sure if the tremble in his belly was due to falling through the ice or not.

“What?” Ginny stared back at him, looking as if she was trying to figure out what he was talking about. “Dean? What makes you think we’re going out?”

“Well, I was at the Leaky and you were sort of all over each other,” Harry said, feeling a bit foolish now.

An expression of understanding dawned on Ginny’s face and she laughed out loud. “Oh! I know what you’re talking about, now! It was a couple of weeks ago, wasn’t it?” Harry nodded, clearly remembering how Dean’s hands had been all over her. “He saw me over by the dart board and offered to teach me was all. I hadn’t seen him in ages before that.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at her explanation. “You really think that was all?”

“Yes. I mean, I’ve played at darts but never seriously, you know? He’s really helped me improve my game,” Ginny said, completely earnest.

Dumbfounded, Harry could only stare at her. He carefully set the empty whisky glass on his bedside table and sat up, turning to face Ginny. Taking both of her hands in his, he squeezed them tightly. “Ginny, what I’m going to tell you may come as a shock, but, blokes don’t care how good or bad your darts game is. All Dean wanted to do was fondle you, really.”

“Fondle me? No, he was just helping me stand right and adjusting my arm and … my … posture …” Ginny slowly wound to a stop, eyes wide. “Oh my God, he _was_ fondling me!”

“See? I knew it the minute I saw you two together. I really thought you’d been going out for a while the way he was touching you.” Harry squeezed her hands, relief coursing through him at the news that Ginny and Dean weren’t an item.

“No, it’s just friends is all. Well, on my part, anyway. I suppose he’s got different ideas.” She got a faraway look in her eyes and Harry supposed she was reviewing her recent interactions with her erstwhile boyfriend. “I’ll have to let him down easy.”

“Or hard. I won’t mind,” Harry said, heat rushing to his face at his forward words.

“Oh really?” A slow smile crossed her face and she took another sip of her drink. 

That smile brought back the tremble in Harry’s stomach and he wished he still had whisky to distract himself with. “So, uh, you were saying something too?”

Ginny looked blank for a moment and then flushed pink. “Oh, well, it wasn’t important.”

“Come on. There’s got to be some reason why you’ve been so stroppy with me, yeah? I told you about being jealous of Dean having his hands all over you.”

Rolling her eyes, Ginny gave in. “Fine. Why didn’t you like my treacle tart?”

Now it was Harry’s turn to flush and he looked away, running his fingers through his hair. “Well, erm, I dunno. I wasn’t in the mood?”

“In the mood? Harry, it’s your favorite dessert; how can you not be in the mood for it?” Ginny crossed her arms over her breasts, scowling at him.

Helpless, Harry shrugged. “I … just … it was just all right I guess and I _had_ eaten a lot for dinner—”

“Everyone else liked it or they said they did. Ron even ate the rest of yours!”

“Well, it’s Ron, isn’t it?”

Ginny’s eyes narrowed and the tip of her nose turned pink, sure signs that she was losing patience with him. “What are you saying? That my treacle tart is rubbish for Ron to dispose of?”

 _This is not going well at all! She’s going to be even more upset with me!_ “I didn’t know you’d made it. I thought it was your mum’s.”

“So? What difference does that make?”

“If I’d known you’d made it, I … maybe would have …” Harry wound down, his mind frantically searching for the right words and coming up empty.

“Would have what? Made an allowance? _Ginny can’t cook as well as her mum, so I guess this is fine?_ ” she said, talking in what he recognized as her exaggerated imitation of his voice. 

“Ugh, no! Listen, you’re putting words in my mouth! That’s not what I meant!” Agitated, Harry felt his raw throat begin to close up and started coughing, doubling over as he expelled the last vestiges of lake water from somewhere down by his toes. Ginny coached him through, doing something with her wand that gradually eased the spasms, enabling him to take great gulping breaths of precious air. 

Sweating and wrung out, Harry collapsed back against the pillows, head pounding as Ginny hovered over him, poking and prodding with her fingers. Wearily, he slapped her hands away. “I’m fine, Gin. I think I’ve finally rid myself of the last bit of the Serpentine,” he said with a weak smile.

“I should go. You should rest and I’m just getting you wound up,” she said, moving to get out of the bed.

Harry grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. “No, stay here and keep me warm.” He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Besides, I bet Ron and Hermione are still busy at your place and you don’t want to see that.”

“Ugh. Once is enough for a lifetime.” She went to take another drink of her whisky and discovered it was empty. “Refill?”

“Sure.” He handed her his empty glass. “No water this time, all right?” Ginny gave him an inscrutable look and got out of the bed. He let his eyes follow her as she left the room, admiring her trim figure in her bra and knickers. A moment later, she returned, handing him his glass containing the golden elixir. Harry drank, savoring the smoky taste of the Firewhisky, the burn as he swallowed oddly soothing to his damaged throat.

“Were you staring at my bum just now?” Ginny asked as she primly pulled the covers up to her chin. 

“Hmm, was I? Why don’t you go out there and give a little turn and I’ll let you know what my eyes settle on,” Harry said, gesturing towards the closet with his whisky glass. 

“No, I’m not going to do that.” Harry stared as Ginny’s pink tongue poked out, chasing a stray droplet of the Firewhisky. “Give me something else to do,” she said, her eyes meeting his squarely.

 _Blimey,_ he thought as his heart sped up. Thoughts swirling, he said the first thing that came to him. “Kiss me.”

“All right.” Ginny leaned over the edge of the bed, setting her glass on the floor. Leaning closer into him, she put her hand on his cheek, turning his head to face her fully. “How?”

“How?” Harry echoed, a trickle of sweat coursing down the side of his face.

“Soft?” Ginny whispered, just barely brushing her lips against his. The brief contact stole Harry’s breath and he swallowed hard, the look in her eyes when she drew back bringing his cock to immediate attention.

“Soft is nice,” he breathed, reaching out to bury his fingers in her long hair.

“Or, we could do it like this.” Ginny moved her hand from the side of his face to the back of his head, making a fist in his perpetually messy hair as she pressed her mouth to his, her tongue slipping between his lips. Breathing hard through his nose, Harry closed his eyes, tasting the vestiges of the Firewhisky she’d drunk. A sound he’d never heard before came from his throat and Ginny broke away from him, eyes shining in triumph.

Reaching out a finger, he trailed it along her collarbone, leaving a white line in the pink flush of her skin as he nudged the strap of her bra to the side until it fell down her arm. Sweeping his thumb over the hard point of her shoulder, he pulled her closer and kissed her again, taking the initiative this time as she opened her mouth to him. The sound of her muffled groan sent a tingling thrill through his belly, making him groan in response. 

As they kissed, Harry felt Ginny’s hands roaming around, her fingers trailing lightly down his neck, across his shoulders and down his back, making his skin twitch in response. “All right?” she asked, lips moving along his jaw. 

“Oh, God yes.” Closing his eyes, he moved his head to the side as she slid the tip of her tongue from the corner of his jaw down his neck, following the pulsing artery to the hollow of his throat. She blew softly on his skin, raising goose bumps and giving him a full-body shiver that threatened to become regular shivers and he gasped, unexpectedly breathless.

“Breathe, Harry,” Ginny said, rubbing circles on his back. “Are you warm enough? Maybe I should take your temperature?”

Feeling intensely foolish, Harry blew out a breathless chuckle. “I’d rather you keep on kissing me.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow and gave him that half-smile he always found so incredibly sexy. “I think that can be arranged. Here,” she said, encouraging him to lie back down and carefully arranging the blankets over him. 

“I’m not an invalid,” he grumped as she fluffed his pillow for him.

“Listen. You nearly died a few hours ago, so shut up and let me take care of you, all right?” she said, fixing him with a gimlet eye. Once she had him arranged to her satisfaction, she sat back on her haunches, sweeping her long hair back from her face. “Now, where were we?”

“You were just about to take that bra off,” Harry murmured, sliding his thumb over her nipple, making it stand up in a hard point. 

“I was, was I?” She reached behind her back, quickly unfastening her bra in that expert way all women seemed to have. Rather than letting the bra fall off, she held it to her breasts, favoring him with a coquettish look.

“You’re such a tease, Weasley,” Harry said, putting his hands behind his head, taking the time to admire the sight of her in his bed. The light in the room highlighted the dips and hollows of her finely-made bone structure, belying the strength he knew was underneath. 

“You love it,” she said, leaning forward and lowering her hands, gradually revealing what he regarded as the most perfect breasts he’d ever seen. The freckles that dusted her body were lighter there and he reached out again, lightly pinching a pert pink nipple.

“I do.” Harry’s eyes widened as Ginny tossed the bra aside and leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of his shoulders as she lowered herself to kiss him, her breasts barely brushing his chest. As they kissed, she shifted to straddle him, bum high up in the air. Harry swept his hands down her back to her bottom, slipping his hands underneath her knickers, eager to feel more of her soft skin.

Displeased with the blankets covering him, he kicked them off, drawing Ginny’s ire. “You just got warmed up!”

“I guess you’ll have to do the job, then,” Harry said, pulling her against him, groaning as she moved her hips against his.

“Oh, what do we have here?” She raised her hips, reaching down between them to stroke his length through his boxers.

Harry looked down, mouth falling open at the sight of the ducky-covered boxers. “Where did those come from?”

“Your drawer. You needed dry ones and those were the first I found.” Ginny gave him an impish smile and kissed him. “I think they’re cute.”

“Hmph, they were a gag gift.”

“Well, take them off if they bother you so much.”

“Be my guest,” Harry said, making a flourishing gesture at the offending pants. Ginny snorted and sat back, sliding her fingers into the waistband gently pulling them down as he raised his hips. Once they were off, she raised them dramatically over her head and dropped them to the floor, leaving him feeling decadently nude. 

“All gone,” she said, running the back of her hand over the dark hair that ran down the middle of his chest and belly, the sensation raising prickles all over his body. Reaching the thicker thatch between his legs, she gently trailed her fingers over the sensitive skin of his cock, leaning in to kiss him once more. As their kiss deepened, she took a firmer grip, stroking him up and down, making Harry’s breath come faster.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the kaleidoscope of colors on his eyelids, the swooping sensations in his gut making him feel like he was falling, falling, falling. “Gin, stop,” he panted, putting his hand on top of hers. 

“I thought you liked that,” she whispered, warm breath tickling his ear.

“Too much. You were about to finish me off.” He sat up, shifting her around until she was underneath him, looking up with that little half-smile. Propped up on one elbow, he covered one of her breasts with his hand, feeling her nipple harden against his palm.

“And then you’d just turn over and go to sleep.”

“I don’t do that. Do I?” Harry parted her legs with his thigh, pressing gently against her damp knickers.

Ginny gave a small shrug and grinned up at him. “Maybe once.”

Harry groaned and fell over onto his side, laughing as Ginny stuck out her tongue and pretended to snore. “I definitely don’t do that!” Again, the small shrug. “Oh God, what else am I going to find out about myself tonight?” Before she could tell him, he lowered his mouth to her breast, her sigh when he nibbled on her nipple giving him a delightfully shivery sensation all over his skin. 

“No answer for me? No startling revelations?” he asked, free hand creeping steadily down her stomach, inching toward the wet warmth of her center. Her eyes were closed and he could tell she was holding her breath, anticipating that first touch on her slit and he grinned, drawing her nipple back into his mouth. He reached the waistband of her knickers, dipping the tip of one finger underneath before skimming his fingers back up her ribs to her other breast, tweaking the nipple.

“Tease,” Ginny growled, fisting her fingers in his hair, her sharp nails digging into his scalp. Quick as a flash, she had her knickers off and had taken his hand, placing it squarely between her spread legs. Heat flooded Harry, generating a fine sheen of sweat on his upper lip as he slipped his middle finger between her outer labia, sucking in a breath at how wet she was. She sighed and spread her legs wider in invitation and Harry slid first one finger and then a second inside, his thumb gently circling her clit as he continued to nibble on her nipple.

“Ohhhhh, Harry,” she exhaled, her hips moving against his hand. He felt her fingertips skating across his shoulders and he pressed his thumb harder on her clit, a thrill of triumph thrumming through him when she gasped and froze, grunting when she started moving again. Her scent was heavy in the room and Harry withdrew his hand, eyes on Ginny’s as he sucked on his fingers. She flushed a brilliant scarlet and he kissed her hard, driving his tongue into her mouth to share her taste with her.

The small sample he had of her just made him want more and he regretfully pulled away from her, kissing the tops of her breasts and down between them to her belly, stopping briefly to dip his tongue in her belly button to make her giggle. Ginny shifted on the bed, propping more of her upper body against the pillows, raising her eyebrow when he looked at her. “Going to supervise, Weasley?”

“Someone’s got to make sure you do it right.” She gave him an arch smile, cupping a breast with one hand and placing the other on top of his head, gently urging him downward. Harry felt like he was the hardest he’d ever been at the sight of her spread out before him, her heady scent surrounding him as he dipped down, swiping his tongue from her opening all the way up to her clit. Tracing his tongue around it, he gently wrapped his lips around it and sucked softly, gratified at her shuddering moan. 

Her nails scratched at his scalp, sending more shivers through him, but he was far, far from cold now. Ginny’s volcanic heat surrounded him and he used his hands to spread her further apart for him, desperately wanting to reach as much of her as he could. She was bucking her hips, interrupting his rhythm so he grabbed them, digging his fingers into the softness of her bum to keep her still. 

Ginny’s breaths became short and ragged, her whimpers telling Harry she was close to coming. He drove his fingers into her, grinding her clit with the heel of his hand, moving up her flushed, sweaty body to whisper in her ear. He loved seeing her this way with her eyes closed and her skin glowing pink. “Does that feel good, love?” he whispered, his raw throat adding an extra rasp to his voice.

“Yes,” she sighed, turning her face to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

“What do you want?”

She took another long, ragged breath followed by a hum. “I want you to make me come.”

“Yeah?” Harry slowed, making a come-hither motion with his fingers, searching for that elusive spot inside of her, the short, sharp jerks of her hips letting him know he’d found it. He watched as her face froze in ecstasy, a long, low moan escaping her reddened lips and going straight to his cock. A moment later, she swatted his hands away from her and closed her legs, sweeping her hair away from her sweaty face as she got her breath back.

Watching her put herself back together, Harry glided his wet hand over his hard cock, earning an arched eyebrow from her. “What?” he asked, heart racing at the look in her eyes. “You can’t be the one to have all the fun tonight.”

“Did that look like fun to you, Potter?” Ginny leaned forward, putting her hand on top of his and guiding his movements as she kissed his neck.

“Yes?” He closed his eyes as she took over, stroking his shaft and gently squeezing the head of his cock, nearly making him come right there.

“Well, lucky for you that you’re right.” She planted her hand in the middle of his chest and pushed, sending him down to the bed with a wheezing “Oooof!” His cock pointed straight at his belly and she took hold of it as she slung a leg over him, straddling his hips. Hardly daring to breathe, Harry stared as his cock disappeared inside of her, letting out a loud breath as her glorious heat settled around him. 

She started to slide back up, but he grabbed her hips, holding her still. “Nononono, not yet. I need a minute, all right?” Eyes closed as he focused on not coming immediately, he felt Ginny lean forward, planting soft kisses on his cheeks and forehead. In control once more, he opened his eyes to meet hers and nodded, taking her hands in his as she kissed him one last time before sitting up, using his hands as the leverage she needed.

Harry knew that Ginny usually liked to start slow, pistoning up and down his length, working her hips in a circle to ensure maximum stimulation. “Are you going to be able to come again?” he asked, watching her face as she moved above him.

Huffing, she blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and grinned down at him, treating him to several rapid twitches of her hips that had his heart racing. “You leave that up to me and manage your own business, all right?”

“Are you sure about that?”

Returning his challenge with one of her own, she smirked at him and sped up, coming down with more force. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life,” she said, squeaking in surprise when he suddenly sat up, tumbling her over onto her back. She gave a luxurious stretch, arms and legs spread out, red hair a crazy halo around her.

On his knees, he took hold of her waist and pulled her closer to him, holding her as he drove into her, loving her gasps every time their hips crashed together. She reached up, squeezing her breasts as they bounced with their fucking. Sweat broke out all over his body at the exertion, the bone-wracking chills from his near-death experience a distant memory. “Gin, so fucking hot, you feel so amazing … I—”

“Oh God, Harry, harder,” Ginny whispered, pulling him closer to her until he was practically pushing her into the mattress, her small hands all over his back, raking him with her nails. “Please, please, please, make me come. I want you to come with me, come with me, please,” she begged, sounding almost desperate.

Her words egged him on and he felt the dizzying, delirious, delicious rush that always meant he was about to come and this time he didn’t try to fight it, reaching between them to stroke her clit again. “More?” he panted, eager to make her come with him. It was rare, but when he could manage it, the effect was mind-blowing.

“Yes, harder.” Ginny arched her back, bending like a bow beneath him as she strove to reach another orgasm. “Oh! Oh, right there! Oh!” she cried, sending a frisson down Harry’s spine as she contracted around him, sounding like she was breaking apart.

“Oh yes! Come with me, love!” Harry’s orgasm swept over him and he held himself still inside of her, feeling like he would drown in a pool of sensation as he crested the wave of pleasure crashing inside of him. Underneath him, Ginny’s hips moved in small circles as she rode out her own climax, making Harry feel like he would just be suspended in this bubble of bliss forever. 

Using her legs like a vise, Ginny squeezed his waist and he whooshed out a big breath as he ran his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair, grinning down at her in triumph. Sitting up a little, she planted her hands on his bum, digging her fingers in hard as she pulled him into her and held him in place, allowing him to feel her waning orgasm as he softened inside of her. Eyes bright, she sat all the way up, finally allowing him to slip out of her as she laid her head on his chest, arms wrapped around him.

Kissing the top of her head, he realized she was shaking and he looked down, catching her swiping a tear away from her cheek. “Hey, what’s the matter? Don’t tell me you’ve started to cry after sex,” he said, trying to strike a light tone. Shifting from his aching knees to his bottom, he gathered her close, rocking her in his arms.

“Sorry,” she said after a few moments. She wiped her nose and let out a long, shaky sigh, kissing his collarbone. “Damn oxytocin.”

“Oxywhat?”

“It’s a—never mind.” She burrowed closer to him, stroking her hand up and down his back, occasionally running the tip of her finger along the dip of his spine. “I just couldn’t believe it when you fell through that ice. I pulled you out and you were so pale. I thought you were gone.”

“Well, thanks to you, I’m still here, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She shifted around and Harry let her go, allowing her to slide off of his lap. She put on a businesslike expression and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, down his cheek and poked her fingers into his neck. Pressing her ear to his chest, she commanded him to take several deep breaths. “Well, you seem to be clear. How do you feel?”

“Chest feels a bit tight and my throat still hurts, but other than that, all right.” He grinned at her and cupped a breast, gently tweaking the nipple. “You know, usually when I’m examined while starkers, I have to turn my head and cough.”

“Wait until you get older, then you get to bend over and get a surprise.” Ginny gave him an arch smile and got out of bed, Harry’s eyes following her. He heard loo sounds and a moment later she was back, her hair neatly arranged. Harry reflected that he much preferred it mussed from shagging.

“I still have whisky left,” she said, getting back into the bed and arranging the sheets and pillows to her liking. She took a sip and offered him the glass. He finished it, savoring the burn down his throat and the bloom in his belly. 

Nestling down in the bed, Harry snuggled close to her, arranging his lanky body to her compact one. “Staying here?”

“I don’t really relish the prospect of running into my brother in the loo. He always looks so daft after he’s had a good shag.”

Harry chuckled, knowing exactly what she meant. “What do I look like?” He grabbed his wand and shut off the lights, sending the room into shades of black and gray.

“Mmm, you look beautiful,” she said, her voice making his gut quiver.

“So do you,” he whispered, kissing her shoulder. Exhaustion overcame him and he closed his eyes, holding Ginny’s warmth next to him. 

“Can I ask you something?” she said, just as he was on the verge of drifting away.

“Hmmm?”

“Were you really jealous of Dean there in the Leaky?” Ginny asked and Harry came fully awake, startled by her question.

“Erm, yeah. Yeah I was.”

“Why?” She sounded genuinely curious and he considered the question.

“I suppose because you dated him at school, mostly. And I know that he wouldn’t mind if you dated again,” he answered honestly.

“Has he said something?” 

Harry shrugged. “Not directly. Not to me, anyway, but I will tell you this.” He moved his lips closer to her ear and lowered his voice. “When Seamus gets us together to play D&D, Dean has this fiery, redheaded ranger he likes to bring out every now and then.”

“What does he call her,” she asked, tracing a pattern on his forearm.

Harry snorted and kissed the shell of her ear. “Genevieve, if you can believe that.”

“Subtle.” Ginny stretched and sighed. “Well, he’ll just have to be content with helping me perfect my darts game.”

Harry placed his lips against the back of her neck, sucking softly at her skin, delighting in her shiver. “I already told you, I don’t care about your darts game,” he whispered.


End file.
